Being a Ranger's Wife
by SavSilvy
Summary: As Will leaves on a suicide mission, Alyss ponders on her choice to have married him.


**A drabble I wrote a long time ago. Enjoy! **

_Will… Why are you going on that mission? _

_Why are you just going to leave us. _

_She's coming in just three months and you're just going to leave us like that? _

_There is a big chance that you're not coming back and you still took it. _

_You have a long and fruitful life in front of you ._

_There's still time, you can go back to Crowley's office and tell him you don't want to take it!_

All those words were running through her head as she searched the face of her husband .She wanted to say all of it but she knew that no matter what she said, he would still go. It was his duty to the kingdom and he couldn't refuse. If he chose to, it would just be like denying the oakleaf symbol that he wears around his neck.

It was also her duty as a servant to the kingdom and as the wife of a ranger to accept whatever the kingdom tells her to do and at that moment, what it's telling Will to do.

_Her dear sweet Will. The Will she just married not to long ago and soon to be apart from._

"I'm sorry Alyss." Will said softly. It was as if he read her mind, every single word in her head. "I'll try my best to come back. He paused for a second. "Promise."

Alyss lowered her head. That was supposed to assure her but it didn't because that doesn't guarantee that he will be back home in one piece, back home alive.

_It's just try, it's not do. _She told herself.

"It's a dangerous mission, Will. There's a big chance you're going to die." Alyss argued.

"That's a big chance not a definite answer. Just hold on to that small chance .I'll hold on to it too." Will smiled mostly to cheer her up when he said the last sentence.

Alyss nodded. Her stomach dropped though, when she saw the face of her husband. It held a peaceful kind of smile. _As if he's sure he's going to die and he accepts it. _

She was silent for the next few seconds as she searched her head for something to say to him. Something to at least delay his departure.

_The longer I talk to him, the longer he'll stay. _She told herself.

"So I guess this is it… I'll be going now. I left Tug with Old Bob, please take care of her." Will reminded.

The young woman bit her lip, thinking. _Oh yeah… Tug…_

Will was going to leave on foot because bringing a horse, even ranger horse, would be too dangerous. It was a very important recon mission and the Corps was doing everything it could to make Will as silent and unnoticeable as possible. _They can never be too careful. _

The ranger had already turned around, the knapsack slung over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Alyss held on to the mottled cloak of her husband, cherishing it since it may be the last time she'd feel it this warm.

"Alyss I really have to leave…" Will said a pleading look in his face. At that moment, his peaceful smile was gone and replaced by a doleful expression and _tears_. It was not rolling down his cheeks but it was definitely there, waiting until its owner lets it escape. "I can't delay this any longer…"

"It's like I want to see you leave but at the same time I don't." Alyss whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She felt the tears tickle her eyes, waiting to fall. Even with the skill of a diplomat, it took all her willpower to keep it there

Will turned back at her. "Close your eyes." He suggested.

"Will…Why?" Alyss managed to let out in her almost catatonic state.

"Just close your eyes and trust me." He said as he went nearer to her.

Alyss took a deep breath and nodded. She closed her eyes.

The next few seconds felt like they were in slow motion. She felt his lips on hers. It felt just like their first. _And it might be their last._ She cherished that moment tried to imagine that it was happening in a happy occasion. _Like their wedding, Like any other celebration._

Her efforts were futile and completely destroyed though when she felt a tear drop on her cheek which she knew wasn't hers

Then she felt more of them roll down her cheek. She wasn't surprised , though, because it was when she felt Will's did she finally give in to her feelings too.

She waited for the sound of a knapsack slinging over his shoulder or the sound of footsteps that would slowly die, she didn't hear anything and that gave her a surge of hope.

_Could it be? Is Will still there?_

"Will." She whispered but there was no reply.

"Will…"She said again. There was still no reply and she felt her stomach drop when she realized that he might not be there anymore.

She opened her eyes and hastily looked around, searching for the took a deep breath and felt her tears fall faster down her face. She should've known that he would leave as silently as possible since it was already instinct for them to disappear and appear like ghosts.

When she had married Will, she had already told herself the disadvantages of being married to a ranger and she knew it was going to be painful. She should've excepted the pain to be stronger though, like this kind of pain .This was the pain of being in love with a ranger.

_If you see them for a second, it doesn't guarantee you'll see them the next._

**Sorry if these are kinda messy… They're called drabbles for a reason…**

**R and R!**


End file.
